1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a belt worn container for carrying a sponge that is specifically adapted to clean the surface of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of golf ball cleaners is known in the art. Such cleaners typically include a housing retaining a volume of fluid. The housing is mounted upon a post embedded within the ground. These golf ball cleaning devices are positioned at various locations around a golf course to allow users to clean their golf balls during a game of golf. However, such cleaning devices suffer a draw back insomuch as they are stationary. Consequently, users can wash their golf balls only at particular times and locations throughout the course of a golf game. As any golfer knows, golf balls become dirty and soiled at various times during a round of golfxe2x80x94not just when a player has access to a ball washer.
Golfers also fully understand the importance of clean golf balls. A clean ball is particularly desirable upon the putting surface. The precise nature of putting and the undesirable consequences of having dirt or debris upon a golf ball demand an unblemished ball. Unfortunately, stationary golf ball washers are very rarely located adjacent the putting green. As a consequence, there exists a need for portable golf ball washers which enable users to clean a golf ball at the time and location of their choosing.
The background art contains numerous examples of portable golf ball washers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,386 to McDonald discloses a portable golf ball washer formed from two half spheres, each of the half spheres is fitted with a washer pad whereby the two pads may be made to move back and forth over the surface of a contained golf ball.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,086 to Billek discloses a portable golf ball cleaner. The cleaner includes an outer liquid impermeable shell which is adapted to receive a liquid permeable chamber. The liquid permeable chamber, in turn, is configured to receive a golf ball. Reciprocal displacement of the contained golf ball with reciprocation of the closed container in an appropriate amount of cleaning fluid wets and brings the exterior surface of the ball into contact with scrubbing surfaces disposed upon the interior of the permeable chamber to thereby clean the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,232 to Frey discloses a portable ball washer that includes a washer fluid reservoir within a sealed housing. A concave portion of the housing is uncovered and contains a moisture retaining pad whereby a ball can be pushed into the pad to permit the flow of washing fluid and the cleaning of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,567 to Danyluk discloses a golf ball washer. The washer includes a housing having interior walls lined by an abrasive ball cleaning medium. The washer further includes a plunger which includes a golf ball receiving aperture. The plunger is adapted to be movable between extended and retracted positions with respect to the interior of the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,311 to Crossley discloses a hand held golf ball washer. The washer includes a ball receiving chamber with a rotatable u-shaped brush positioned therein. The ball receiving chamber further includes a t-shaped stationary brush. A detergent solution is also adapted to be received within the ball receiving chamber. The detergent, rotating brush, and stationary brush all function to clean a golf ball positioned within the container.
Finally, U.S. Design Patent 366,685 to Faulk, et al. discloses the design for a portable golf ball washer.
Although each of the above referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, none of them discloses a portable ball washer wherein the cleaning implement is separable from the associated container. Such a construction allows a user to manually control the implement thereby leading to a more thorough ball cleaning. Furthermore, none of the above referenced inventions discloses a golf ball cleaning implement which is removably positioned within a water tight container.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for allowing golfers to conveniently clean their golf balls at any location on a golf course.
Another object of this invention is to provide an implement which allows golfers to manually clean a golf ball.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a golf ball cleaning implement which is adapted to be selectively positioned within a water tight enclosure.
Still yet another object of this invention is to provide a golf ball cleaning apparatus which is adapted to be worn on the belt of a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball cleaning implement which can be removed from its container without the user""s hands coming into contact with the cleaning fluid.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention can be gained with reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
For the purpose of summarizing this invention, this invention comprises a golf ball cleaning apparatus that is adapted for use while playing a game of golf. The apparatus employs a rectangular container defined by a closed lower end, an opened upper end, forward and rearward faces. The opened upper end is preferably formed at an angle to aid in accessing the interior of the container. The container is also preferably water tight and houses a volume of wash fluid. A spring biased clip is secured to a rearward face of the container and allows the entire apparatus to be worn on the belt of a user.
The container can be selectively closed by way of a rectangular lid. A female latch portion is formed upon a forward face of the lid and is adapted to mate with a male latch portion formed on the forward face of the container. A hinge pivotally interconnects the rearward opened end of the lid to the rearward opened end of the container. The lid thus has a closed orientation overlying the opened end of the container with the male and female latch portions engaged, and an opened orientation wherein the lid is pivoted away from the opening of the container and the male and female latch portions are unengaged.
The container and lid cooperate to selectively house a cleaning sponge. When positioned within the container, the sponge absorbs the cleaning fluid within the container. Thus, once the sponge is removed from the container it can be used to clean the surface of a golf ball. An elongated tab is interconnected to an upper extent of the sponge and allows a user to remove the sponge from the container without contacting the cleaning fluid.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.